1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to orthopedic surgical devices and, more particularly, to an improved pin site shield retainer which may be easily installed and removed by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fixation of severely broken bones frequently requires the use of a plurality of surgical pins, wires, or similar implements inserted radially into the injured limb, with the distal ends protruding outwardly through the patient's skin. Such surgical implements, referred to generally as pins, may be integral components of complex fixation systems, and may remain in position for several days, weeks, or even months, depending upon the severity of the injury and other factors. In order to minimize the risk of infection, it is essential that antiseptics be regularly applied to the point of entry of each surgical pin through the patient's skin. Maintaining an antiseptic barrier at the pin site has become a recognized problem in the industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,293 issued Jul. 24, 1990, to Lee, Jr., discloses a pin site shield which attempts to solve the aforementioned problem. The Lee apparatus comprises a surgical sponge containing a suitable liquid antiseptic, permanently attached to a collar which is removably securable to a surgical pin by means of a set screw. This apparatus effectively maintains antiseptic in the desired area, but suffers from at least two disadvantages. First, the collar is unacceptably difficult to install and remove for replacement by the patient, since the set screw is rather small and difficult to manipulate, particularly when the device is located in an area that is barely accessible. This problem is accentuated if the set screw is inadvertently removed from the collar, and must be located and reinserted into the threaded hole. Second, the Lee apparatus does not allow replacement of the sponge without replacing the collar as well, resulting in waste and unnecessary expense for the patient. While the sponges must be replaced on a regular basis, a single collar could be reused repeatedly if the sponges and collars were not fixed as a unit.